This invention relates generally to cutting by use of a fluid blast, and more particularly to a high velocity fluid jet cutting system utilizing centrifugal means for separating abrasive material from the fluid after a cutting operation has occurred.
High velocity fluid jet cutting systems typically utilize a fluid such as water which is softened, boosted and intensified to elevate pressure and then piped and discharged at a very high velocity through an orifice for cutting various materials. When the materials to be cut are composites, metals and the like, an abrasive material is introduced into the jet just prior to discharge from the orifice.
Following the cutting operation, the abrasive laden water accumulates in a catcher tank and via gravity, flows therefrom to a settling tank wherein the abrasive material settles from suspension in the water. The water is then disposed of. Such a "passive" system relies on associated waterjet flow and gravity to flush the catcher tank and has an inherent limitation in that the waterjet and gravity induced flow rate from the catcher tank in the above described system is inadequate to flush or drain the tank rapidly enough resulting in a build-up of abrasive material in the bottom of the catcher tank. This build-up slows flushing of the tank even further. Eventually, the system must be shut down and the abrasive material at the bottom of the catcher tank must be shoveled out thus resulting in undesirable downtime.
The sides of the catcher tank must be sloped sufficiently to assist in draining the abrasive laden water from the catcher tank. Increasing the slope of the sides of the catcher tank to enhance drainage results in an increase in the height of the catcher tank and thus an undesirable increase in the height of the work surface where the cutting operation is being performed.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.